


well this was unexpected

by Fabytherabbit



Series: My world My rules [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALSO WHY THERE'S NOT SMUT ON THIS!!??, Are you done?, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, I GAVE U A TACO BITCH!!!, Logan is a good bro, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mentions Of The Boxes, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, My First Spideypool Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Peter Parker, Sane Wade Wilson, Self-Indulgent, Soft Wade Wilson, Spider Babies, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WADE GET OUT OF THE TAGS, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wedding Planning, You Suck, because I said so, because i can't see my babies suffer, for now, guys he actually forced me to write this, he's shy, it can't be helped wade i can't write smut, it was never implied otherwise, mention of suicide, morgan stark it's the little sister tha we wish for, oh ho nice, peter adopts ellie, though he doesn't let on, wade wilson talks to the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabytherabbit/pseuds/Fabytherabbit
Summary: This was gonna be the most difficult thing Peter ever had to do."right, sorry so I’m just gonna say it”“ I’m getting married”orwhere Peter has two announcments for his family and it goes as well as you expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo so this my first spideypool so be gentle

 

This was gonna be the most difficult thing Peter ever had to do. Sure some could argue that he was being dramatic, however those people didn’t understand, he had fought the Vulture and got almost squashed by a  _building_  in the process, fought against a giant lizard, Rhino, Doc Ock, now that he thought about it a lot of the villains that he’s fought has a thing with animals. 'Huh never noticed should I be concerned? Should I send them to group therapy? The zoo? Wait what was I supposed to be? Oh yeah! Shit get it together Parker this is not only for you, ok here we go.'

“Hey FRIDAY can you please send the team, mom and Morgan to the conference room 6? If they ask why tell them I have something important to tell them.” Peter waits for FRIDAY’S response while fidgeting with the family bracelet that Ellie gave him, he smiles remembering last Christmas when he, Wade and May cried when Ellie explained to them that friendship bracelets wouldn’t do because they were family so they were family bracelets, “ _Everyone_ _it’s on their way to conference room six Peter ETA seven minutes until everyone has reached it.”_ FRIDAY announced shaking him out of his reverie. “Thanks Fri” Peter tells her and starts making his way to the conference room. Peter starts thinking about possible outcomes he wants everyone to be happy and just tell him: Congratulations Pete! But realistically that’s not gonna happen since he doesn’t have one but two important and life changing  pieces of news to tell them, “Oh God please don’t let dad have a heart attack.” Peter whispers to himself standing in front of the doors of the room where most of his family is and takes a deep breath, “You can do it Parker like Wade says: Maximum Effort.” he mutters before opening the doors.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

**Avengers living room**

Sam, Clint and Bucky were having a competition at Mario Kart, Tony was helping Morgan with her homework. Natasha, Wanda and Pepper were enjoying some tea while talking about a guy that asked Wanda out and Bruce and Steve were starting to make dinner since except from Pepper the rest of the team couldn’t cook a damn, and Thor and Loki were exiting the elevator from their sparring session when FRIDAY sounded on the intercoms,  _“Peter has requested that everyone on the team Ms. Boss Lady and Princess Boss goes to conference room number six._ ”

Everyone stops what they’re doing, Steve is the first one to react and goes into Cap mode “FRIDAY what’s the matter is there a threat?”  _“Negative Captain my sensors don’t detect any threats higher than level 2 in the area and my satellites don’t detect any activity either.”_ Everybody relaxed a little at that they didn’t want to deal with anything right now. “Fri why is Peter asking for us to meet in the conference room couldn’t he just come to the living room?” Tony asks tiredly but gets up nonetheless while everyone follows suit going to the elevator. “ _I’m unaware as to why Peter couldn’t go to the living room Boss as to why he is asking for everyone he wouldn’t say, he however requested me to tell you in the events that either of you asked why to say he has something important to tell you”_

Everyone enters the elevator (thank God Stark has gigantic elevators otherwise they would be canned tuna) most of the Avengers have frown of concern in their faces “That’s not ominous at all” mutters Clint, however Loki one of the two people that don’t have 'worried' written on his face just says to no one in particular “ah I wonder if he is finally telling you,” Loki states and every single person looks at him. “Brother you know the reason why the son of Parker is summoning us?” asks Thor slightly tilting his head to the side, “ I have an idea but I can’t tell for certain, don’t fret  _if_ it is what I think it is there will be no fight….. probably.”

“What do you mean probably?” asks Bruce furrowing his brow. “There might be an altercation if you don’t react correctly, full warning it’ll be from me and Peter’s side.” The team wanted to ask more questions about it but they reached the floor of the conference room, upon entering they meet Rhodey, Hope and Scott. “Hey Tones you know anything about this little get together?” asks the Coronel to his best friend, however it’s Pepper who answers “We don’t know Rhodey but instead of speculating about what it could possibly be let’s just wait for Pete. Friday already told us there’s no threats so I suggest we just sit down and wait to hear what he’s going to say.” Pepper says while telling her daughter to sit next to her and she does so and after her Tony sits down as well knowing better than to contradict his wife.

Soon everyone is sitting waiting for Peter when it looks like Sam is gonna say something the doors open and a very nervous looking Peter enters the room, he goes to front of the table and turns to them, “ Hi everyone thank you for coming with such a short notice, I’m sure that all of you want to know what is this about, let me tell you first that it’s not something bad I have two pieces of news for you and I’m sure that my second announcement it’s gonna override the first one but-“

“Peter you’re spiraling,” says Tony with a fond smile on his face. “Right, sorry so I’m just gonna say it.” He takes a deep breath “ I’m getting married,” the entire team has different expressions on their faces. Loki seems delighted as does Morgan, Thor and Scott, while Natasha looks a bit taken off guard but fixes her expression right away into something more neutral. Clint, Sam and Bucky are confused and openly gawking at him, Bruce and Steve are just confused. Hope has her eyebrows slightly raised but a small smile is on her face, completely opposed to Rhodey and Tony whose eyebrows disappeared on their hair line and mouths wide with shock. Pepper and Wanda however are covering their mouths tears welling on their eyes, and Loki is the first one to break the silence “Well it was about time you got the courage!”

Loki stands up and gives Peter a huge patting his back, Peter huffs a laugh “Of what? Telling them or asking him to marry me?” Peter asks Loki with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk, the god copies his expression and tells him “Both”. The next one to speak is Thor, “I was not aware that you were courting someone young Peter but congratulations on your upcoming nuptials! I wish you and your betrothed eternal happiness!” Thor exclaims standing up as well to give Peter a congratulatory hug, “Aw thanks big guy.”

 “I’m a little upset that I didn’t know you were dating someone but I’ll forgive you if I can be the flower girl,” Morgan crosses her arms smiling to her brother “ Deal, we were gonna ask you anyway,” Morgan laugh standing up and giving Peter a big hug “Congrats Petey” she tells him a little bit muffled from where her face is pressed against his stomach. Pepper, Wanda, Scott and Hope all stand up giving him hugs and wishing him happiness after no move from the others Peter clears his throat loudly, “I assume you have questions but please one at the time,” Peter says nervously looking at his dad. He knows they are going to ask him to whom is he getting married, now, he can be fine if the rest of the team doesn’t accept it yeah it’s going to hurt but if they can’t be happy for him then he doesn’t need them at his wedding. However, Tony is his dad, it’ll break his heart if he is not at his wedding. “Since when have you been dating, and why didn’t you tell us” asks Bucky getting out of his slack jacked stance. “Well… I’ve known him since I was 15 but I didn’t confess until I was 18  so 7 years-“ “SEVEN YEARS!?” the collective yells were hurting Peter’s ears a little bit “Yeah… as to why I never told you… there are two reasons but they work collectively so you might said that is just one however-“

 “Peter you’re spiraling again” says Loki while putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Right,” Peter gulps and looks at his dad that has yet to say something but has glazed eyes, he continues looking Tony in the eyes, “so bottom line I was scared that you wouldn’t approve since he’s older than me and you would have thought that he was taking advantage of me.” Peter never breaks eye contact with Tony so he notices when his eye twitches and he sees Tony taking a deep breath “ What is his name?” Tony finally asks “Dad-“ peter starts only to be interrupted by his dad “ Peter” Tony says with a warning tone, Peter steels himself “ Wade Wilson” he says proudly of his fiancée though he’s really scared of Tony not reacting so he doesn’t really hear the yells of some of his friends or the threats Loki makes to them when  _they_  threaten to kill Wade. “So,” Tony begins to say and everyone gets quiet “you’ve been dating Deadpool for  _seven years_  and you didn’t tell  _me_  why Peter? Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asks not angry but sad that his son wouldn’t trust him to tell him that he was dating someone. Peter can see the hurt in his eyes and something twists in his heart but he pushes it aside this is not only for him this is for  _his_  family so he squares his shoulders and faces Tony and the rest of his friends “If seven years ago, eighteen years old me would have told you, be honest with me what would you have done?” Peter says all seriousness “I would have told you to stay away from that psychotic  _murder_ er then proceed to chop his limbs and dump them on the Antarctic Ocean.”

 

Tony says with such a serious face that is disconcerting, Clint murmurs “Weird flex but okay” but is silenced with a glare from Peter. “ Precisely why I didn’t tell you. Not only is it my life and only myself can  choose of whom I fall in love with but I couldn’t let you do that to  _my daughter._ ” At this Tony makes an expression of surprise even bigger than when Peter told them that he was going to get married, is however Natasha the one that asked the question that everybody (minus Loki mind you) is thinking “ What do you mean 'your daughter' Pete?” Peter breaths in for what he feels like the 27th time today “She is Wade’s biological daughter. She was five when we got dusted and when I say we I’m talking about me. Ellie that’s her name and Wade, she was living with her biological mother, Wade would visit her three days a month because he didn’t want anyone to know about her and go after her and her mom, when we got back Wade went straight to see Ellie but she wasn’t there…. When she disappeared her mom committed suicide.”

Peter could hear the gasps that came from Wanda and could see the way Pepper’s and Clint’s eyes tearing up. Clint no doubt remembering what he felt when his own family disappeared, “He called me and a friend of ours and we found out that Ellie upon reappearing got kidnapped by weapon plus,” now Peter could see the rage in Tony’s, Bucky’s, Steve’s and Bruce’s eyes.

“ When we arrived they had Ellie on a cage and she was being studied because she inherited Wade’s healing factor, we took them out we rescued Ellie and me and Daredevil stayed with her while Wade… took them out for good, that was actually the last time that Wade killed somebody or took any mercenaries jobs, because he needed to take her now, me and Daredevil told him that we were going to support him no matter what, of course Ellie was traumatized after that but when she realized that me, her dad and others would do anything to protect her she began to settle down. I would go almost every day to their house and help her with her homework while Wade would cook, when we first started dating her eyes light up like a Christmas Tree.” Peter chuckles at the memory everyone mimicking the soft and loving smile that appears on his face.

“She declared right away that since Wade was her Dad I was he 'Papa', she actually made family bracelets for me, Wade, May and herself as last year’s Christmas gift and she even told us that she needed more beads and that next Christmas we needed to invite the whole family. Last time I checked she was on bracelet 17 so you guys better wear yours in her presents if not she is gonna eat you alive,” Peter informs them laughing a little. “I can confirm my niece is terrifying when she’s upset,” Loki says nodding solemnly “Your niece?” Sam asks with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk, “I’ve adopted Wade as my little brother so yes my niece got a problem bird brain?” Sam raises his hands in the universal way of ' I surrender'.

“That reminds me why was Loki the only one that knew about you and Wilson” asks Rhodey crossing his arms. “ Simple, he stole my phone, went through my messages and demanded that I introduced him to Wade,” Peter deadpanned giving Loki a look that said ' I’m not impressed but I’m not surprised either'. “ Hey you leave your phone for anyone to read!” Loki defended. “It was locked, in my bedroom, in my drawer, at Mays house,” Peter says unimpressed and tiredly. “Semantics” Loki says with a dismissive wave of his hands making Tony snort well that was promising, he didn’t look angry or sad anymore. “Okay so this dude has obviously gone through a lot of shit I feel for him I really do but hasn’t he killed lots of people? Aren’t you against that?” asks Rhodey not judgingly but curious. “ You’re right. Okay can anyone besides me, Morgan and mom that hasn’t killed anyone please raise their hands?” Everyone got quite, so Sam asked next “Okay point but he killed people for money,” Sam points out, at least they don’t seem as defensive as the beginning. “Yes and I’m sure S.H.I.E.L.D and the military gives their operatives lollipops and pats on the back,” Peter sass back earning giggles from her sister.

“ Isn’t he you know crazy? Like I’ve heard he talks to himself,” there are some nods of affirmation on Sam and Clint’s part. “Okay, white and yellow are not Wade, I’ve heard them. Yellow sounded kind of nasal and annoying, and white was a female and asshole, and two we got rid of them.” Peter huff out exasperated he expected this but he is tired already and wants to cuddle with his family and this is FAR from over. “What do you mean you’ve heard them Peter?” Tony asks leaning forward instantly curious.

“ After an…… exceptionally bad day Loki performed some spells kind of forcing them out of Wade’s head.”

“Yeah those were some nasty entities thanks to the nourns the spell worked” Loki says with an almost imperceptible shudder.

“What does it mean you got rid of them,” Bruce has his scientific face on “I casted an expulsion spell while casting a protection spell on Wade’s own mind. Taking white and yellow was like removing tumors from the brain, if one was not careful and touches something you should not be touching the person could develop blindness, have paralysis, have some kind of retard etc. If I wasn’t extremely careful I could have removed a piece of Wade’s personality or memories, thankfully we prepared enough for it.”

Loki passes a hand over his face Peter puts his hand on his shoulder and squeeze a little, “ You did great that day don’t worry.” Loki gives him a small smile and a nod of his head, Peter turns to the others again “Do you have anymore questions?” He challenges surprisingly Pepper raises her hand and stands up “ After everything I’ve heard I just got one final question. Does he make you happy?” and that was it all what she wanted for her babies is that they were happy and safe, nothing else, the blinding and loving smile Peter gave her told her everything she needed to know. “Extremely so, he treats me like I’m the best thing aside from Ellie that has ever happened to him.” Peter ends with a dreamy sigh and Pepper returns his smile “Well then we can’t wait to meet him. Right guys?” she tells the rest with her mama bear tone that means that anyone that says something to upset her babies is gonna get eaten and digested. They know better that to contradict her so they just nod vigorously, Peter breathes a sigh of relief, “Thanks guys this means the world to me,” he breaths in again “Okay now for the second announcement,” Peter starts only to be stopped by Tony “Wait I thought you marrying was the first announcement and you marrying Wilson was the second?” “So did I,” says Loki for the first time since this meeting started looking confused. The others were expressing their agreement they look at Peter for confirmation, then Peter says “Oh no my second announcement is that I’m pregnant.”

**¿¡WHAT!?**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo.... okay I did said that my updates weren't gonna be regular and I started on a new job too, BTW I have a lovely beta now she helped me make this less cringy when you read it, I also re-uplouded the first chapter before publishing this one, go reaad it again if you want to 
> 
> anyway here's chap 2

Everybody was yelling and asking for explanations but they weren’t giving him time to answer and his head started to hurt from all the screaming. It was Tony the first one to notice this “Everyone shut up!” Everybody ceased at once staring wide eyed at Tony, “Are you ok Peter?” Tony asked in a much lower voice, at the question everyone turned their attention to Peter who had shrunk down on his seat covering his ears, filling everyone with guilt for forgetting that yelling all at once in a very closed space is bad for Peter.

“Yeah I’ll be ok just… can you guys like I don’t know raise your hand if you have a question or something? I can’t handle all the screaming.” Peter said in a very quiet voice massaging his temples and all at once everyone’s hands shot up.

“Dad you go first,” Peter signaled to his father to ask his questions. “First of all I’m sorry for all the yapping I promise it won’t happen again.” Tony says earning a small smile from Peter and a soft 'thank you' while everyone else murmured their agreement. “As for my questions they are actually very simple: are you sure that you’re pregnant? and if so _how_ are you pregnant?” Everybody grunted their acceptance of the question, being it basically the same thing that they’ve been wondering.

“Well to summarize it, it has to do with the spider bite when the spider bit me it separated my DNA in two as we know. My human DNA and my spider DNA, so biologically as a human I’m a male… _but_ as a spider I’m a female. I didn’t know this until I was puking my guts out and went and scanned myself and noticed that there was something… different, there was something like a mix between an egg sack and a uterus formed and there was signs of a fetus or fetuses being there. After having an existential crisis about the fact that there is a FUCKING UTERUS in me, I ran some test to determinate _how_ did it get there because in previous scans of me I didn’t have it. It turns out that the spider in me entered in a mating cycle without me knowing and well we-“ Peter suddenly stopped and looked at Morgan, “the rest is not PG so I’ll omit it.” He settled on saying and everyone chuckled at Morgan’s expression, “ 'm not a baby,” she murmured and Peter raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her. “You wanna know the details of how your brother got pregnant?” He challenged her, she grimaced as did everyone else except Clint who was trying really hard not to laugh at his friends expressions, “Point taken” she grumbled. “ Thought so, next question.”

Bruce raised his hand and Peter acknowledge it with a nod of his head, “ What did you mean when you said fetus or _fetuses_ are you saying there’s more than one?” That got everybody’s attention seeming to have forgotten that slip. “Well I don’t think it’s gonna be one based on the fact that spiders can lay from two to a thousand eggs while mating, obviously I can’t have one thousand kids,” at that everybody relaxed again, “but humans can have up to ten babies at the same time, however since my primary biology is male not female I don’t believe that I’ll have ten babies but it’ll probably variate from two to seven maybe eight. Wade and I made peace with the fact that we’re probably gonna have an entire soccer team coming out of me.” Peter says in a resignation tone that tells them that he went through a lot coming to terms with this.

“Peter you just said coming out of you… where are the babies going to y’know _come out_ ” asked Natasha she didn’t raised her hand but  nobody’s gonna fight her on that and that’s a very good question. “Well… my best guess is that if my body accommodated itself to make the space for an actual uterus.. it’ll make a.. birth canal of some sort… if not the I guess I’ll have to have a C-section.” 

“Birth channel…”

“Eight babies…”

“He’s a female spider…”

Peter started to rub his temples to try to see if it would help ease the headache that it was forming. It wasn’t helping at all. “Guys I know that this is a lot to process I had a few breakdowns never mind Wade. he passed out when I told him,” they laugh and it helps ease the tension “but it _is_ happening so I would appreciate if you could be on board because I’m gonna- _we_ are gonna need all the help we can get to raise a bunch of potentially enhanced babies,” the corner of Peter’s eyes started to sting damn hormones Peter thought.

“Of course we’re going to be here for you underoos,” Tony said getting up to give his son a hug followed by his wife and daughter, and soon every member of their weird and dysfunctional family, Peter was now full on crying. “I love you guys so much,” Peter got out in between sobs. “We love you too and I can’t wait to meet Wade and Ellie, we should have them over for dinner on Friday with May and Happy as well of course, would that be okay?” Pepper said her own eyes getting teary. “That sounds amazing, I know Ellie is gonna be ecstatic to meet you guys specially Morgan, since she doesn’t have a lot of friends her own age” Peter says, a fond smile crossing over his features.

“Why is that?” asked Morgan confused, according to Peter Ellie sounds like a cool and sweet girl, “She doesn’t tolerate when people comment on Wade’s scars or the fact that she has two parents. A teacher at her school actually asked her if she felt safe in her house, when Ellie asked why she thought she would feel unsafe her teacher said and I quote 'I know that living with two sinners can involve  kids in their debauchery so just said the word and I’ll get you out of that house.'” Horrified gasps when around and Loki and surprisingly Natasha had absolutely murderous looks on their faces, “I’m going to kill that hateful wrench” Loki spat and Peter had no doubt in his mind that he would do it given the chance, “no you’re not, is actually unnecessary” Peter said with a smirk.

“After Ellie heard the crap that came out of her mouth she stood there and told her teacher 'miss can you accompany to the principal’s office I want to report harassment’ the teacher thought she was talking about me and Wade so she went with her. When they got to the principal’s office she told her principal to call her parents Wade and I rushed over thinking something happened to Ellie, when we got there and sat down Ellie’s teacher looked at us with a look of pure hatred and Ellie stood up gave us a hug. Which made her teacher confused and Ellie told us ' I’m sorry for scaring you guys but I wanted you to watch me slay then she looked at the principal who was very confused at this point and told her Miss Deborah just harassed me and insulted me and my family. Her teacher started to spurt as Ellie turned at her ‘do not try to defend yourself you’ve been this way ever since my dad came for the bake sale last month.’ Then she told her principal all the things her teacher has been saying and her principal told her that was a serious accusation and I asked why didn’t she told us sooner then. And this is when I question if she had ever met Natasha and Tony because she told all three of us 'that’s because I started to collect data I needed enough proof of her saying this kind of stuff to discredit her ever since the bake sale where she was looking at dad with disgust and told me if you ever need help let me know. I’ve been filming her every time she pulls me aside from the group or asked me to stay for a little bit after class just so she can say whatever poop thing her poop mouth can come up with.' She then show us said film and her teacher was fired and her teaching license was revoked.”

Everybody was shocked but had smiles in they faces Loki a particularly proud one “That’s my niece,” he said which made everyone laugh. “Oh I’m gonna like her so much,” said Morgan who was holding her stomach for laughing so hard “I already like her and I haven’t met her” said Tony with Natasha nodding in agreement.

“Yeah she’s amazing but after that the whole school found out about what happened and won’t come close to her in fear she’s gonna get them expelled if they say something about me or Wade. She has only one friend who his mothers are friends with Wade from the PTA meetings, I’m hoping that the fact that she’s changing schools helps her to make more friends. I’m less stressed since Micah (her best friend) is going to that high school as well.” “Oh! What’s school is she getting into?” asked a very excited Morgan since she was also getting into high school herself though she has yet to pick which school she was going to. “She told me she wanted to keep the family tradition so she’s going to my old school.”

Morgan turns to her father eyes full of mischief “Well that solves the school picking,” she said with a smirk “Imma talk to Laura to send Nathaniel there as well! Family’s gotta stick together!” yelled Clint and everybody started laughing and Peter felt warmth growing in his chest and a loving smile adorning his face, yeah he has an amazing family and is gonna keep growing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup that happened... leave kuddos if you like it and comments if you have questions or wanna make a suggestion I can't promise everything will go but it might inspire me.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> OK! so I imagine there are some questios I'll try to clarify as best as I can
> 
> Peter and Wade did NOT start dating when they came back from being dusted but they were friends since before infiny war  
> Peter knows Ellie since she was 5 so after being a parental figure for almost 8 years she's bound to think of peter as her dad as well  
> Tony and Pepper signed a guardianship with May after Thanos was defeated  
> Endgame and infinity war happened but I refuse to leave my babies die this is my world now and in my world natasha teaches ballet to morgan and ellie  
> if there are any questions leave them in the coments 
> 
> before I forget two things:  
> 1) english is not my first language so if I make a mistake let me know  
> 2) though I've started to write chapter two I don't have an update schedule I'll try every two weeks but it might not work


End file.
